With the growing trend of more and more useful, but space-consuming kitchen appliances, counter space in the average kitchen is at a premium. One solution for this problem is the development of appliances that may be hung on a wall or suspended from the underside of kitchen cabinets, thus freeing up valuable kitchen counter space.